<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jiang Cheng's Forgotten Loss of Control by jc_aka_why_me</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22574389">Jiang Cheng's Forgotten Loss of Control</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jc_aka_why_me/pseuds/jc_aka_why_me'>jc_aka_why_me</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>After The Snow Sculpture Event | Extras [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MDZS, Mo Dao Zu Shi, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drunken Shenanigans, Fantasizing, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Other, Repressed Memories, Sexual Fantasy, Teen Gusu Trio gone mad, Teen JC in Gusu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:33:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22574389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jc_aka_why_me/pseuds/jc_aka_why_me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adult Jiang Cheng has gotten drunk enough to pass out. His, secretly, beloved nephew has just taken over his father's sect &amp; so.. Jiang Cheng is entirely alone again, having barely a chance to be like "He's a kid I have a right to run after him".</p>
<p>In his passed out state a long lost, more than likely suppressed, memory comes back to him - He wakes up &amp; it keeps flooding his mind.</p>
<p>He is extremely embarrassed about his teen self's actions, yet who would've guessed that reality would make the lost memory reality one day? Because at this point, as he's able to recall, it already has turned into reality - which doesn't make anything better.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jiāng Chéng | Jiāng Wǎnyín &amp; Niè Huáisāng &amp; Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, Jiāng Chéng | Jiāng Wǎnyín/Lán Huàn | Lán Xīchén</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>After The Snow Sculpture Event | Extras [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jiang Cheng's Forgotten Loss of Control</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>You're able to read this longer ficlet just so but to 100% understand what the hell is going on: This ficlet belongs to my "Snow Sculpture Event" fic, that you're able to find on my acc.</p>
<p>This part here plays in the break between my fic &amp; the second part of it that I'll still write.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>,,Hey.. Do you think they also have urges, the Jades.. Urges like we do?"</p>
<p>Jiang Cheng woke up with a start.. looking around in his completely disorientated state, he saw nothing around him but quite a bunch of empty jars of liquor. He needed a few moments before he could recall that it had just so been a few days since Jin Ling, his secretly beloved nephew, had taken over the LanLing Jin Sect.. Which meant that Jiang Cheng was pretty much completely alone again, unable to cling to his nephew with excuses such as that he was a child still, and all those matters.</p>
<p>He couldn't recall however when he had dozed off. Just like he couldn't recall when he had last drank himself dumb and unconscious like that. Within all the things he couldn't recall though, the memory kept lingering. The memory of him, Nie Huaisang and Wei Wuxian sitting completely blastered in Wei Wuxians and his room in the Cloud Recesses. They each had a few porn books scattered around them, hell would've broken loose if anyone would've walked in.</p>
<p>Needless to say that the around 15 to 16 years old wannabe men had talked about sex quite a lot the past few hours - before A-Xian then had asked the question that had catapulted the now so many years older Jiang Cheng back into reality.</p>
<p>In reality, the wasted Jiang Sect leader was sitting behind his desk. Propping his arms on it, he rested his forehead into his hands. The memory of that night, that was a memory long lost, kept flooding his mind as in the now Jiang Cheng began to laugh to himself - not too loudly, but if someone would walk by his chambers they'd think their senior had gone mad.</p>
<p>Within the memory, all three of them wore expressions matching to their state - as hard as they tried, they were too wasted to do anything but sit there collapsed against a wall each.</p>
<p>,,I honestly did.."</p>
<p>Young A-Sang said, a tad too loud due to how drunk he was, not too loud for it to be able to be categorised as a scream though,.. With as much hesitation as A-Sang had brought out his confession though, as quickly - as quick as a drunk as hell teen could do, of course - A-Xian closed the gap between himself and the other.</p>
<p>,,What did you think?.. No.. No.. What conclusion did you come to?"</p>
<p>,,I don't know.. I think they might.."</p>
<p>,,I don't think so.. Not Lan Zhan.. When I showed him your book the other day, he was so.. so damn upset.. almost disgusted.."</p>
<p>,,As I said, I don't know.."</p>
<p>,,What do you think, A-Cheng?"</p>
<p>Well, young master Jiang raised his brows as far as he could with how little his body listened to him. He hadn't said a word, but of course he had paid attention, while the two idiots of friends he had at the time were conversing.</p>
<p>,,Wei Wuxian.. do you really think I look like I care?"</p>
<p>,,You look like a drunk piece of garbage! If you haven't thought about it until now, think about it now!"</p>
<p>,,You fucking.."</p>
<p>A-Cheng had given up halfway through his try to put his sworn brother into place as the older ones bit of attention had already shifted, like he had never even ordered A-Cheng to do something. Rolling his eyes, A-Cheng took another huge gulp of liquor.</p>
<p>,,If you think they might.. then what did you think how they'd be like?"</p>
<p>,,I.. I don't know.. I don't think we should talk about that.."</p>
<p>Looking back, Jiang Cheng had to admit that young A-Sang had a lot more will to live than this waste of a brother of his.</p>
<p>,,Aaaah.. The sooner you say it, the sooner we can stop talking about it, right?"</p>
<p>A-Xian had wiggled his jar of liquor into the others face, not willing to listen to anything but the insane things he wanted to hear. Of course, at this point young A-Sang's eyes had to widen, like what the good-for-nothing A-Xian said was the discovery of the century.</p>
<p>,,I think Lan Zhan would be into a silent girl.. Everything physical would only happen in case Zewu-Jun doesn't get a child.. for the Sects sake, ya know.."</p>
<p>Young A-Sang thought for a moment before nodding quickly. He totally agreed. A-Xian had by then slouched down on the ground, one of his legs that had been bend at the knee falling to the side, hand with the liquor jar in it resting on top.</p>
<p>,,You can't possibly know, can you? You dumbass.."</p>
<p>Young master Jiang's words were slurred, his dialect coming through so heavily as he rolled his eyes for like the 10th time in a row.</p>
<p>,,Oh, master know-it-all Jiang then please enlighten us.. Come on, what do you think how Zewu-Jun is?"</p>
<p>In between of his try to turn towards his sworn brother A-Xian had fallen over on his side. Like before with his leg, he was too drunk to care and simply layed there while gesturing with the hand that clung to the jar for A-Cheng to speak already.</p>
<p>,,As if I'd play your dumb game."</p>
<p>,,As if you'll ever get to date anyone with that dumb list of yours!"</p>
<p>,,Shut up!"</p>
<p>A-Cheng glared, having his ideal partners list of requirements brought up was really the last thing he wanted.</p>
<p>,,List?"</p>
<p>,,Forget it, Huaisang, for your own damned sake."</p>
<p>Young A-Sang was really too wasted to realise the danger that lingered in the waters he had just dared to step in. His gaze was going back and forth between the Yunmeng Pride's.. Naturally, after having his game ruined, A-Xian of course laughed before scooting over to A-Sang again - At this point A-Cheng gritted his teeth, knowing he had lost already.. mere seconds later his sworn brother spread the gossip into the ear of A-Sang, too loud though as it was clearly intended to be a whisper he couldn't manage in his drunken state.</p>
<p>,,A-Cheng has this list of requirements for his lover.. natural beauty, rich, not as skilled though, calm and gentle way of being,.. all such stuff, ya know?"</p>
<p>As the tsundere kept glaring, young A-Sang's expression turned into a "Ah!", mouth wide open as he began to tap with his fan onto his leg while thinking. A-Xian had by then more fallen than sat back on his ass, drinking while pouring half of the liquor over himself - If the future leader of the Jiang's wouldn't have been as pissed and disgusted already - to the max in fact - he'd have gotten it at the sight, knowing fully well his sworn brother would smell like some cheap bar for a few days after.</p>
<p>,,So.. A-Cheng, your ideal type is Zewu-Jun?"</p>
<p>A-Sang had asked so seriously and innocently that for a moment neither of the boys from Yunmeng could react. At the end though A-Xian burst out laughing, slamming his hand on the ground before the future Nie Sect leader got a hold of it to stop him from making a noise. Then finally the tsundere's ability to curse came back to life and oh how he cursed and raged.</p>
<p>,,Are you dumb?! You fucking piece of-"</p>
<p>,,He's quite right though and you're too loud!~"</p>
<p>A-Xian interrupted the other in a playful tone, grinning from ear to ear as A-Cheng's face had turned red by then. It was impossible to make out whether he was embarrassed or actually mad.</p>
<p>,,But seriously.. I can actually see it.. Zewu-Jun, the gentlest of all gentleman.. he would treat you so well, he's so good at handling my brother as well and he's worse than you, A-Cheng.."</p>
<p>,,Then he shall go marry your damned brother!"</p>
<p>,,Aww, A-Cheng.. is there someone jealous?~~"</p>
<p>Even though he at first still had the mental strength to snap something back at poor A-Sang, after his sworn brother's tease the young tsundere decided to act like he was deaf. He was too upset now to even get out another word. What kind of crap were those two idiots talking? As if that would ever even be a possibility.</p>
<p>,,Hey, do you have a book so A-Cheng can already look up how his future's gonna be?~"</p>
<p>,,Mmmh.. I have a few, I'm kind of... doing the book thing on the side as some sort of businness.. it's a good way to form relations, I helped my brother indirectly a few times - not that he knows though."</p>
<p>A-Cheng catched his sworn brother out of the corner of his eye grinning at him with his face full of mischievious intent.. Closing his eyes, he then leaned his head against the wall, hoping to fall asleep before anything-</p>
<p>He wasn't even able to finish the prayer to fall asleep before anything worse could happen as something hard already hit his head, only to bump down into his lap a moment later. As he opened one of his eyes, A-Cheng could guess what kind of a book it was, even before A-Xian teased.</p>
<p>,,There you go, A-Cheng.. Shall we leave you alone? Or would you rather have us call Zewu-Jun over because of an extreme emergency situation right away?~"</p>
<p>,,He'll need to get rid of your fucking corpses in a moment, if you two won't stop in an instant. The only persons that are into that crap here are you two, or else you wouldn't even think about or talk about it so easily and shamelessly."</p>
<p>Regardless of his voice shaking in rage, A-Cheng responded in a lower and calmer tone.. only to fool his friends into believing there was no storm coming after the calm - which of course it did, as within mere two to three seconds he had thrown a book at each of their definitely empty heads. While young A-Sang only whined while rubbing his head, his drama king of a sworn brother of course ended up rolling over the ground like he had just lost a leg.</p>
<p>,,A-Cheng.. it was just a joke.."</p>
<p>,,It's not like we really think either of you are cut-sleeves.. but.."</p>
<p>Poor A-Sang flinched visibly as he took note of the threatening glare that A-Cheng directed at him.. In a brave moment though, he still continued and neither of the three could deny that their overly drunken minds wandered places a little.</p>
<p>,,I wasn't going to say anything about you again, A-Cheng.. Really, I promise.. It's just.. Imagine Zewu-Jun in such a scenario.. He's always treating everyone so kindly, smiling and sweet.. I think he'd say a lot of romantic things in his lovers ear,.. touch them like they're a fine piece of glass, too precious to damage them even the tiniest of bits.."</p>
<p>,,Mmh.. I can see it.. He would probably be so overbearing.."</p>
<p>,,I don't think so.. I mean, imagine being a fragile person that lacks confidence maybe.. and this perfect man with no flaw in sight treats you like you're the most precious of beings on this earth.. Not failing for a second to make you feel cared for and loved.."</p>
<p>,,Isn't that how we secretly all hope to be? If we lose our first time with someone we love, of course."</p>
<p>A-Xian mocked in between, only his last sentence more honest and serious. Neither of the two - more or less - secretly bi run out of control drunkards was surprised that A-Cheng had grown completely silent, only taking sips of his liquor here and there.</p>
<p>,,Imagine him as the female part though, Huaisang."</p>
<p>Even though the tsundere wasn't a fan of cut-sleeves at all, something didn't sit well with him with how his sworn brother talked. Even years later, drunk in his office like room, he couldn't pinpoint whether that was because of how obviously A-Xian had crushed by then already on Lan Wangji or.. because he couldn't stand Lan Xichen's most intimate moments getting turned into a joke. Just like his own moments ago, but he was at least present as it happened.</p>
<p>If A-Sangs face wouldn't have been red already from how drunk he was, now it would have turned red.. Lan Xichen was almost like an uncle or a cousin to him at this time still.</p>
<p>,,Wrapping his legs around his lover, moaning like mad, no sense of shame left at all. What do you think he'd be into, you know him more than we do."</p>
<p>While poor A-Sang would go down in history as a wildly known "good-for-nothing", A-Xian was definitely the type that brings nothing good.</p>
<p>,,Well... If I'd really have to guess.. I think both of the Jade's would be quite wild.. they'd need someone who's either able to deal with all their suppressed emotions getting poured out on them at once,.. or manage to make them let go on the receiving end.. but I don't know.. I think Zewu-Jun would be into everything gentle, either way.. I don't know about Lan Wangji though.."</p>

<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~💙~</p>
</div><p>God, how glad A-Cheng had been as those two idiots finally passed out after going back and forth like that with their ridiculous ideas and talk for almost another hour.. He had spaced out by then, yet he wasn't feeling too well within himself.</p>
<p>Looking back, the now again drunk Jiang Cheng didn't understand how he had managed to sneak out of his and A-Xians room so far after the Lan's bedtime. He just needed to get out and clear his head. Even as he recalled the memory he still felt his head spin twice as hard as it did in the now. At the end he had walked and walked.. or well, more staggered his way through the Cloud Recesses, ending up in the most stunning of areas that he didn't know whom it belonged to. Slouching down against a rock in front of a stream with nothing but huge, old trees surrounding him he sat there with one leg bend at the knee, head resting against the rock.</p>
<p>The young master looked nothing like his usual self. His cheeks were red, half of his at the time still unscarred chest exposed, wearing nothing but the white night gown of the Lan Sect. Even his a tad more greyish black hair was undone, a little wavy and not entirely reaching the middle of his back. As long as he wouldn't speak, no one other than A-Xian would've been able to recognise him within the Cloud Recesses.</p>
<p>,,Reaching my limit, huh..? What a drag.."</p>
<p>He muttered to himself, his tone full of annoyance and self-mockery after a few minutes had passed. The restless feeling that was making it harder and harder for him to find sleep at night and comfort in his skin during the day.. Even though he didn't know his body that well still when it came to certain matters at the time, it wasn't that hard to connect the dots. He was used to having his own room, tending to his natural, maximum level urges of puberty every other night..</p>
<p>Stretching his legs out, A-Cheng tried to get as comfortable as he could, given a rock as hold for his upper body and all. It was a bit of a reckless decision but.. he was too drunk to think about taking another look around, or that it was a bad idea what he went about doing in the middle of another sects property - that he didn't even know the owner of.</p>
<p>Reaching down, he began to tease himself over the robe for a while. Squeezing his length here and there. Like guessed, even while staring at the water with nothing in mind it took him such an embarrasingly short amount of time to grow erect. It took him even less time to lose patience, reaching into the white robe, he wrapped his hand rather loosely around his aching problem. Back then he wasn't into the "rushing" yet, even with himself he had barely any experience and enjoyed the entire sensations a lot more. A-Cheng wasn't tainted yet from anything negative, believing in a bright future where how he would treat himself would play a role in his love life later on.</p>
<p>His strokes were slow, breathing hitching before growing heavy.. just like his eyelids that soon fell shut and his head a tad more to the side. It took a bit of time before the first shy like sounds of pleasure began to escape from his parted lips while his right hand got a hold of the grass by his side. He was such a young one at the time still and so innocent that, as the pleasure grew stronger, he couldn't help but think about things such as: If that already felt so good, how much better would the real deal feel? When would his time come? With whom? Where? How would it be? How would he be?</p>
<p>It was around the time when he lost the control over his body, but even more so his mind, in the rush of his overly needed first release that his mind played a trick on him. The last best erotic thing he had heard turned into the catalyst for his final build up.. which of course was what his two idiot friends had talked about for over an hour. A-Cheng was too drunk and needy to fight against the imaginations that flooded his mind. The imaginations of Lan Xichen during. It didn't matter that him being the top, especially at the time where the Jade was already an adult and quite a bit taller than him, was absolutely unlikely.. The explicit movie in his mind of him holding Lan Xichen with absolutely no knowledge about gay sex made the young one tense and choke out a curse. A mere second after the grip around his length had tightened, as he shoved himself into his elder in his mind, his knot ripped and A-Cheng cursed again as he released a load that was enough for 2-3 at once.</p>
<p>Looking back, as he now sat in his office like room, Jiang Cheng realised that he always had certain habits, or problems, he had forgotten about. He had never felt a lot of good things, which caused him to lose control and try to feel as much good once he did in a row - unwilling to stop feeling this way, even more unwilling to turn back to reality. Just like during the few times were he had sexual encounters with the Lan Sects older Jade, back then in the Cloud Recesses in his early teens he also didn't stop moving. It was dangerous how easily he could get drowned in anything as long as it made him feel something remotely good without being able to stop.. Or well, he had that issue until his mental state went so dark that any pleasure would be categorised as bad in his head and as a possible threat at the same time.</p>
<p>With that being said, young A-Cheng drowned. His left hand kept tending to himself as the stroking motions now went a lot easier as well due to his own lust working as lube. Apart from that.. let's just say the way his mind went with Lan Xichen in it also had its part in that. Too drunk, young and far too lost in the rush, the young guy began to curse and moan loudly.. his head shifting from side to side every so often in between. Only a few embarrassingly short minutes passed before he started to feel it again - What was worse however, even looking back at it now as an adult, was that he had moaned the older Jade's courtesy name in such a desperate, weak and trembling tone that in the now he slapped his hand against his forehead.</p>
<p>What the hell had gotten into him? How could he forget such a-</p>
<p>As he was sitting in his office, again too drunk to properly function, the now adult Jiang Cheng couldn't even escape from the memory he must've suppressed, or actually forgotten about, for more than half of his life. Recalling his young self not even stopping after the second release then caused Jiang Cheng to think a lot of lines similar to:</p>
<p>| Oh god.. I didn't.. Boy just.. stop already.. if someone saw you.. |</p>
<p>Of course, young A-Cheng didn't stop and only dug his grave deeper. His moans grew even louder, his right hand had ripped out some grass and dug into the dirt, his legs moving and.. For sure, the usually so full of pride A-Cheng escalated further. During the next release where his body curled into a ball for a moment before relaxing he.. came again, this time while moaning Lan Xichen's given name.</p>
<p>As his teen self still didn't stop after the third time and neither was he able to cut off the memory - Jiang Cheng got up from his chair, ignored the spinning of his head and walked to his remaining liquor jars. Grabbing one, he ripped it open and downed half of it as he watched young A-Cheng bring shame over himself and his sect for 2 more times.. Or well, two an a half was more correct, since as A-Cheng had tried for a sixth time it must've started to hurt and after minutes of torturing himself he stopped. To add to the never ending list of points of shame, his young self of course hadn't sticked to at least just sinfully moaning the older Jade's name while cumming but several times during the last two and a half rounds as well. It was almost as if he had cried for Lan Huan's help, or for him to appear.</p>
<p>While the memory slowly came to an end, Jiang Cheng stumbled his way into his quite luxurious bedroom as he watched his teen self struggle with coming down from his high. The young version of his didn't seem to be satisfied, having barely enough strength to crawl his way over to the spring of water, wash his sticky as anything left hand and crawl back. Leaning against the rock, the last things Jiang Cheng in the now was able to recall were that he fell asleep right there, passed out against the rock - but weirdly enough the next thing he remembered was waking up in his bed, in his room.. and as hard as he tried to figure out how he ended up there, he neither back then nor now was able to do so.</p>
<p>The flashback then stopped as Jiang Cheng sat down on the lower end of his bed, not without letting out a groan for several reasons. Chugging down the last bits of alcohol, he began to chuckle to himself in between - having to wipe his mouth with his sleeve afterwards to get rid of the bit he had spilled over himself..</p>
<p>He couldn't help but laugh. How ironic was it that more than 15 years ago he had gotten himself off in the midst of the Cloud Recesses for the first time to the imagination of an actual person.. And that person turned out to be the one he had lost all of his first times with around two months ago? That was one of the biggest jokes and plot twists of the Jiang Sect leaders entire life.</p>
<p>Jiang Cheng had to admit though, as he threw off his robes before laying down on his bed that what his teen self had imagined and the reality of things were so different. Huan was a lot louder, a lot more clingy as well, shockingly bold and vocal at times.. There was almost nothing he had said no to, no matter what the younger one of them had wanted to try. The young A-Cheng hadn't thought about switching roles however - god bless, at least not that.</p>
<p>In reality though, he couldn't fully say which end he liked to be on more. It was something he wouldn't dare saying out loud, or dare to think about usually.. Right now however, where he was so extremely intoxicated, a part of him did admit that the receiving end was a tad better. Only because one could go almost endlessly and receive pleasure though. Totally and absolutely not because it felt great to get spoiled and held and taken care of while being comforted and charmed from the Jade at the same time - Who was he even kidding at this point?</p>
<p>Rolling over Jiang Cheng reached out into his nightstand.. Like most nights since he and Lan Xichen had parted ways, the younger one of them fiddled with the forehead ribbon of the other that he had never given back.</p>
<p>It wasn't long before the adult version of his got lost just like his young self had done. Just that this time he not only held something in one of his hands that smelled after the Lan Sect leader.. but the imaginations were so much more real. They had color and scent and taste and sound of so much diversity. For the first time in years, Jiang Cheng enjoyed tending to himself until he had reached his limit and not in his usually rushed "just getting it over and done with" manner - Before he then like many, many years ago passed out and stayed soundly asleep for quite a few hours..</p>
<p>For a brief moment however he had questioned it.. He had questioned how Lan Xichen must be, since he was so stiff and not the most fond of letting go on his own. Would he be fine?</p>
<p>Jiang Cheng got his answer to that question as he got woken up a few hours later by a servant that knocked against his door. God felt he hungover as he threw his casual robe on after getting out of the bed and took the delivery before going back to his bed. He recognised the envelope, letter, handwriting and even the strong smell of paint, sandalwood and nature that lingered. Opening it, he began to read to himself the lines written in this perfect, neatly written lines:</p>
<p>
  <cite>~ I'm sending you this letter to inform you about the fact that the discussion with the elders of most Sects, including my own, have been completed. The Elders and I, as the leader of Gusu Lan, have decided to re-start the schooling of Junior Cultivators from various Sects. However, as we discussed, the total amount of time will be split up into four sections where the Juniors Disciples will spend 3 months in Gusu Lan, 3 in Yunmeng Jiang. Since we still need to discuss further details, herewith I invite you to Gusu Lan. Preparations for your arrival and stay will be completed within the next 2 days after you received this notification. Sincerly- ~</cite>
</p>
<p>There was not a single sign of imperfection within the short letter apart from at the end. Holding the letter up, inspecting it from both sides Jiang Cheng snorted a laugh as he spoke to himself in such an amused tone before actually bursting out in a fit.</p>
<p>,,You're so hopeless, Huan.."</p>
<p>The paper at the point where the Jade had been supposed to put one of his many names was drenched with ink. He had clearly left the with ink soaked brush on the same spot for too long, unable to decide which of his name he was supposed to use. After a few moments Jiang Cheng was still laughing as he read the shaky looking last words of the other again.</p>
<p>
  <cite>~ Sincerly, Lan Xichen; Sect leader of Gusu Lan. ~</cite>
</p>
<p>Thinking about it, the taller one of them had also actively avoided to adress Jiang Cheng himself in the closed off letter, only on the envelope was his courtesy name and title written. The Jiang Sect leader sooner or later ended up questioning how freaking often this idiot must've rewritten this letter that he ended up either being pressured into finally finishing it or too done with repeating it to send it in such a flawed condition.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>